The present invention relates to a fitting assembly and seal seat for forming a fluid-tight seal with an end of a stainless steel tube.
In a conventional fitting design for sealing an end of a stainless steel tube, the fitting is sensitive to the quality of the cut end of the stainless steel tube. The stainless steel tube is typically cut in the field and the quality of this cut is difficult to control. Poor cuts may lead to leaks in a piping system with a conventional design. A poor cut that contains burrs may damage the seal seat area of the fitting. Furthermore, users of a fitting assembly may over-tighten the fitting in an attempt to eliminate a leak, possibly damaging the seal seat area of the fitting in the process.
Furthermore, conventional designs are typically sensitive to foreign materials caught inside the adapter body. Such foreign materials may cause difficulties with forming a fluid-tight seal with a stainless steel tube and may cause permanent damage to the fitting.